The Book Hunt
by Jedi Caro
Summary: Months after their breakup, Maggie remembers mornings with Alex and how much the agent loved poetry. On an attempt to reconnect with the agent, she ends up in the Public Library trying to find a copy of Alex's favorite book. Will that be the only thing she finds? [One-Shot]


A/N: This was a prompt from my Creative Writing class and it turned (rather quickly) into a Sanvers One-Shot. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

 **The Book Hunt**

Maggie wasn't your normal girl living the dream on the big city. She is a hard-headed, stubborn, strong, cold-hearted detective during the day and a broken hearted fool during the night. You see, six months ago she was getting married to the love of her life. But Alex, her then fiancé, decided that it was better for them to part ways simply because Maggie didn't want to have children. The detective was very honest to Alex about her feelings towards the touchy subject, but her honesty only got her a lonely life in a cold apartment. She never had a chance to talk to Alex about other options, to explain why she felt this way. But that was all in the past now and apparently, Alex was forever gone from her life.

As she drank her routine morning coffee, her mind went back in time to relieve the mornings spent with the other woman. Her then fiancé will sit down on the table with her overly-creamed coffee in one hand and her favorite love poetry book in the other. Every morning she'll indulge Maggie with one of her favorite poems. She said that a poem was a great way to start any day at a positive note. That was the part of Alex that Maggie loved the most, she was always the hopeless romantic in the relationship and viewed life in a beautiful and peculiar way.

"What was that book called?" Maggie whispered to herself as she tried to remember the name of the book Alex always read. She tried to remember the words of one of the poems the other woman read to her one of those mornings, the one that captivated her the most. "I think it went like: _**I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where**_. I think that was how it started?"

Maggie grabbed her phone and opened the browser, slowly typing the words on the search bar, waiting patiently for the results. "Sonnet XVII by Pablo Neruda," she slowly read trying to remember any particular details about the book. It was a while ago, but she vividly remembered the book being red, hardcover, with the author's name engraved in gold. She also remembered a library stamp in the back.

The detective knew that thinking about her ex-fiancé and the little things she did on a day-to-day basis were not healthy at all, but something about that particular memory told her to get out of her comfort zone and search for that book. She also knew that probably this was just her mind playing games and this should probably be considered part of some sort of post-relationship depression or something around that neighborhood.

Maggie looked at the ceiling and briefly smiled, "You better stop playing games with me. Is this a sign?" Luckily, she had no answer or she would be seriously considering on seeing a psychiatrist. Finally giving in to this stupid idea, the detective stood up from her chair, grabbed her coffee mug, and placed it in the sink. She grabbed her keys and started heading out of her apartment.

* * *

Maggie walked towards the public library located on Main Street Boulevard, still thinking that this was probably a stupid idea. She walked to the door and stopped right in front of it, taking a deep breath. _**"It's just a library,"**_ she thought, grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. She walked in the building and towards the librarian's desk in hopes that the old lady could point her to the right direction. Maggie noticed how big the library actually was, she has never been inside this building before. She kept looking around while walking towards the librarian's desk, waiting patiently until she noticed her.

The librarian looked up and smiled at the detective, "Good morning, sweetie. How can I help you today?"

Maggie smiled, "I'm looking for the poetry section. The book I'm looking for is by Pablo Neruda and it has a red hardcover. I can't recall the exact name of the book."

The lady acknowledged her request, typing on the computer. Once the search was completed, she looked up and smiled, "Found it. It's located on aisle 27, second shelf to the left. If you need further assistance, please let me know."

The detective smiled making her way towards her destination. She looked around from time to time noticing the almost empty library. She counted an estimate of twelve people between the few shelves she passed by. Maggie looked up and saw that she had reached aisle 27. She walked inside the aisle and browsed the book selection finding a small Pablo Neruda section almost at the bottom of the shelf. Touching each cover delicately, she found the red book. Gently, she pulled the book out and smiled inspecting the familiar book.

Maggie flipped gently through it, inspecting every single crease she randomly found within. She noticed some pages had small folds on the corners, paying particular attention and reading them carefully. The second page she read was that Sonnet Alex loved reading to her: _**I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride. I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you. So intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand. So intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close**_. Emotions went haywire; tears began forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes trying to control her emotions, to at least try to keep her composure remembering briefly she was at a public place. She pictured Alex smiling back at her, holding her hand while she read her the verse, her laugh contagiously charming every corner of the room, the soft touch of her lips on her cheek. Her emotions were getting out of hand.

Maggie took a deep breath opening her eyes. She caressed the page gently, feeling a little bump at the center of it. Turning the page gently, she noticed a folded piece of paper stuck in the seam of the book. Pulling it and unfolding the piece of paper, she noticed it was Alex's handwriting:

 _ **Dear Maggie:**_

 _ **If my gut is correct, you will come to the library and find this book. I have a feeling that you're missing me as much as I miss you. I know that the way we parted wasn't in the best of terms, and for that I am truly sorry. You have no idea how much I regret it and how much I'm sorry for letting you go. I would do anything to win you back, I would ask for your forgiveness until the end of times. If you believe that there is the slight possibility of us having a second chance, go to the bar down the street. The name of the bar is "Mikey's". You'll have to go between the hours of 1400 and 1700. When you're inside, please sit on the last cubicle. You must have this book with you. If you do this, I'll know there is a chance to win you back. I will wait as long as I have to, for you I would do anything. I love you, Mags. Forever. Alex.**_

Maggie smiled as tears fell freely. This gave her hope of maybe seeing Alex once again. Just the slight possibility of getting the other woman back in her life made her happy. She folded the note and slides it in her pocket. She closed the book and wiped the tears away with the back of her hands. After composing herself, the detective walked quickly towards the librarian's desk and placed the book on the counter.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I would like to borrow this book?"

The librarian took the book and looked back at Maggie, "I'm sorry, but you can't take this book out of the library. This is the only remaining copy"

The detective's smile slowly faded, she needed this book. "Ma'am, I really need this book. I don't need it for a whole day, just for a few hours. You see, I'm meeting with the love of my life and I need to be holding this specific book. I promise to bring it back to you right after we meet, before closing time. I'm going right across the street." Maggie begged to the lady. "I can even leave my driver's license if you need insurance."

The librarian noticed how sincere and desperate the detective was and thought about it for a few minutes. "Your license is fine, you can take the book. But you need to bring it back no later than 1800 this afternoon."

Maggie smiled taking her license out of her wallet and placing it on the counter, "Thank you very much, ma'am!"

The old lady smiled back, taking the license. "Don't thank me yet. Just go and take true love by the horns, sweetie."

The detective grabbed the book while laughing at the woman's comment, "Will do, ma'am. And thank you!" She walked towards the exit while checking her watch. _**1430**_. She still have some time left.

* * *

Maggie walked into the bar, stopping to look around the room. The bar wasn't that big, but it did feel quite cozy. She nervously played with the book, just another of her many coping mechanisms to calm herself. But considering the possibility of seeing Alex again, her heart was behaving like a champ. The detective looked to the right, towards the booths, and spotted the booth Alex instructed her to sit at. She took a deep breath quieting her nerves and made her way to it. Once there, she took a sit facing the entrance and placed the book on the table.

On the other side of the bar, sitting on a dark corner, Alex was nursing her drink while observing Maggie from a distance. She spotted the other woman the moment the detective walked in, her eyes not believing what she was seeing. Maggie was here, with the book, on the very booth she instructed her to be in, looking more beautiful than ever. After placing that note on her favorite book, Alex came every afternoon in hopes of seeing her. Many months passed, sitting patiently day after day on the same dark corner, waiting for the other woman to walk in the bar. Finally her prayers were answered, the love of her life walked in. Now, she needed to find the courage to walk the close distance separating them. She really hoped liquid courage could suffice at this very moment because it's all that could calm down her out of control nerves. She finished her drink in one gulp and stood up. " _ **It's just Maggie,"**_ she thought, doing her best to convince herself to make the short walk. After mentally encouraging herself, she slowly made her way towards the detective.

Suddenly she froze, stopping shortly behind Maggie's booth. She looked around trying to find the bartender on duty. When Alex found him, she slowly walked to him giving him a note. "Please, could you give this to the women on booth eight?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a sad smile as she walked out the bar using the back door. He walked towards Maggie and slides the note on the table. "This was left for you, ma'am"

The detective looked at him and then and the note, "Thanks" she whispered sadly. She looked up, seeing him retreat back to the bar. Looking around, she couldn't see Alex anywhere. She felt a pang of pain in her heart. _**"Is it too late? Did I miss my chance?"**_ she thought while opening the note. She recognized Alex's handwriting:

 _ **Maggie:**_

" _ **My soul is born on the shore of your eyes of mourning. In your eyes of mourning the land of dreams begin."**_

 _ **Yes, this is Pablo Neruda again. No, it is not in that red book. Find a blue hardcover book located on the same aisle as this one and you can find your next clue within its lines. Love, Alex.**_

Maggie looked around the room again and back to the note. Alex must have been here if this note made it to her table. Apparently, it seemed she wanted to send the detective on a book hunt? She folded the note and placed it in her pocket. Standing up and leaving a tip, she made her way out of the bar.

* * *

Maggie walked towards the front desk of the library and placed the book on top of the counter.

"You're back early. How did it go?" the librarian asked reaching for the book and handing the detective her license back.

"Not that good, but I have to go back to the poetry section for another book. Probably I'll find a clue in it," Maggie said looking at her watch, "I have another thirty minutes before you close"

The librarian smiled, "Yes you do, now be quick before I decide to be a cruel olf lady and close early"

Maggie laughed, "Ok, I'll be quick". She made her way down towards aisle 27 as quickly as she could. She turned right into the aisle and started to look quickly between the shelves finding the Pablo Neruda section.

"Don't leave me for a second, my dearest, because in that moment you'll have gone so far. I'll wander mazily over all the earth, asking. Will you come back? Will you leave me here, dying?" Alex said from behind her. Maggie froze trying to figure out if this was real or a figment of her imagination. She slowly turned around, finding the other woman standing there, in the flesh. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mags, I'm sorry I wasn't there at the bar. I should have been there," Alex started to say and all Maggie could do was smile. "And then I chickened out and left the bar…"

"Danvers, please shut up," the detective said closing the distance, almost jumping at her, kissing her with all the emotion she could muster. Finally, she could do what she desperately wanted to do for a very long time. If she could have chosen what to do back then, she wouldn't have walked out that door so many months ago. She would have stayed with Alex and fight for their love, married the woman she so adores, and build a future together. Slowly, she broke the kiss and looked up at Alex. "So, how does this second chance work?"

Alex smiled and pulled Maggie closer to her. "Well, first we both should agree on starting over and try this again. I mean, as long as this is what you really want?"

The detective smiled, "Yes, this is what I want. You're really asking me that after the amazing kiss we just shared?"

"Just needed to be sure, Sawyer. You're a very unpredictable woman," Alex teased.

"And you're the romantic and poetic one, always using your poems to sweep me off my feet," Maggie gave the other woman a peck on her lips, "But I hope you realize that right now we are making out like pathetic school girls on the public library. We should move this conversation to a different setting. Why don't you take me out to dinner and we can continue talking about our future plans?"

Alex smiled, "And I'm the romantic one? Ok, it's a date"

The detective smiled, grabbing the other woman's hand, gently pulling her towards the exit. This certainly felt like the beginning of the rest of their lives, once again. And this time, they will be able to do things right.


End file.
